Control of cabin air in vehicles for the comfort of the cabin occupants is an important component of any vehicle, not only in enhancing enjoyment of riding in the vehicle but also in making the vehicle a desirable choice among potential purchasers of such vehicles. Reliability of the vehicle in transporting occupants, as well as fuel efficiency, is also clearly important to potential vehicle purchasers, as well as vehicle cost. This may be particularly important, for example, to bus companies, which depend upon cost efficiency as well as customer satisfaction and repeat business for their economic viability. Uncomfortable passengers are unlikely to be repeat customers, as are passengers who are stranded due to a breakdown of the vehicle.
The present invention is directed toward providing vehicles in which the above important factors are enhanced.